Untamed Power
by Lizsk101
Summary: 16 years after Rey rejected his proposal, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren learns there is more than just holocrons on the Resistance base: his daughter. Kylo takes her to be his apprentice, but will she give up the light? How does he deal with his newly found fatherhood? How does his daughter reconcile Ben Solo, the man she thought was her father, and Kylo Ren, the man he truly is?
1. Chapter 1

There had been news across the galaxy that Luke Skywalker was dead. When Kylo Ren had heard the news, he had laughed for all to hear. _The man who tried to stab me in the heart with his lightsaber dies of a heart attack. How beautifully ironic._ What put the cherry on top was that his old master never achieved his lifelong goal of choosing his own death. He became one with the force in his final moments not out of a feeling of content, but out of sheer necessity.

Kylo's nightmares now revolved around seeing his uncle as a force ghost. He now realized that killing Luke Skywalker was never the answer because there was the strong chance that Luke would haunt him forever. Just like his father had for the past sixteen years.

Kylo Ren questioned his actions as he landed his ship into the rebel base. His body was cramped from the small ship and just wanted to return back to his own, but he needed to blend with the rest of the lot. _Just grab the holocrons and you can leave_ he reminded himself the entire trip over. He had wanted his inheritance for the past seven months since Luke's death, but had to wait for the correct moment. His mother, FN-2187, Dameron, and all the other higher ranking officials of the Resistance were checking out damage to their base in Naboo that Kylo was proud to say he caused.

The attendant of the docking area laughed as the 6'2 giant, clad in his helmet and black robes, stepped out of the minuscule ship. In response, Kylo flipped his wrist and the man's neck snapped, dead. "Disrespecting your Supreme Leader is punishable by death. Even you Resistance scum should know that," he growled through the mask as he stepped over the corpse. _Let them all find their friend dead. Let them all know that Kylo Ren did it._

His plan had worked brilliantly as the entire base seemed to be empty. They had fallen into his trap even better than he had strategized. Apparently strategizing genius Leia Organa had predicted wrong and the First Order was not going to attack Naboo. In fact, they weren't going to attack anywhere.

Kylo knew he was going to lose hundreds of men today. Flying around Naboo was a tactic only to draw the Resistance in, but they were ordered only to shoot if necessary. That ass Hux was going to be furious when he discovered that the purpose of this mission was for Kylo to achieve one of his childhood dreams.

The Resistance base was much smaller than he remembered it as a child. Perhaps it was because he had grown two feet since he had left or the fact that he had become so accustomed to the lavish luxury of the First Order, but there was something that pulled his heartstrings about the outdated base. In his memories, the base was huge and bustling with overly happy, smiling people-the current status was the antithesis of his recollections. Even in its empty state, something about the base still felt like home to the man formerly known as Ben Solo, a thought which would tear him apart when he flew away.

As he walked to his mother's office, Kylo Ren was confronted with memories of his youth. Coruscant had been his childhood home, but the base on D'Qar had been the other major hub. Kylo remembered when his mother would take him to the base in her senate days when the Resistance was still a secret to all but its small group of members. The table would slowly grow with every meeting as they spoke of the Galactic Concordance and other missteps of the New Republic. He had learned how to strategize at these meetings, sitting atop his mother's lap. But as time went on, Kylo saw his mother become disillusioned by the New Republic and its choices. _Mom you always wanted me to be more like you, and it happened... We both hate the New Republic._ He laughed to himself and listened to the sound radiate off the walls and then it hit him: he truly was alone.

"Fuck the Resistance!" he bellowed loving the echo that radiated from the walls. "I killed your hero Han Solo. And I would do it again," Kylo continued to yell as he strutted through the hallways. Until he saw it: the compartment his family had shared all those years back. "Oh fuck it," he muttered, cutting a hole in the door with his saber. Twisting the knob from the other side, he remembered a lesson from his father.

 _Five-year-old Ben sat next to his father on the Millennium Falcon. His parents had fought that morning about something frivolous that Kylo could no longer remember, but the young boy was still shaken from the yelling. Han took the boy out to blow off some steam by flying at light speed. Han had been rambling about credits and smuggling like he always did in situations when he and Leia fought. "You know Ben, the best thing you can have on you is something to pick a lock or something to just break it." Ben nodded to his father, black_ _hair flopping into his face. Han continued to talk about the importance of lock-picking and had taught his son the proper techniques for picking locks. Leia did not appreciate her husband teaching their young son deviant activities. It was not right for the Prince of Alderaan to learn how to be a smuggler like his father._

The compartment had not changed since he had left it thirty-three years ago, except the absence of many bottles of Toniray from the giant rack against the wall. His father scoured the whole galaxy for the last bottles of the Alderaanian wine for his mother. The same family photographs sat on the mantle, the giant portrait above the fireplace. The family clad in white looked like a family-not the fragmented mess that was to come. His mother and father had soft smiles etched upon their faces and Kylo had looked happy. His mother had promised him that he would never have to do another portrait again if he was willing to look happy in this one. _Guess she didn't realize there wouldn't be another opportunity to have one._ Within six months from the portrait, Kylo had been off with his uncle and would never be with his family truly again.

His old room had not been touched as well. Dust covered the old books and his pillows were still arranged in the way he had preferred. His old clothes remained in the closet as if the young Ben Solo was going to return. An empty glass sat on dresser, signaling that his mother had spent time in there. _F_ _oolish woman. Still mourning for the dead prince of a dead planet._

His mother's inability to let him go infuriated Kylo Ren. There was nothing he could do which would signal to his mother that Ben Solo was dead. He stormed out of the compartment, slamming the door so hard it fell off the hinges. He fumed as he rushed to his mother's office, knocking down every object in his warpath. The bodies of the four people he saw in the hallway were neatly thrown into a corner. Kylo sneered as he reached the old office. It was so understated and unlike everything he had known since he had killed Snoke and become Supreme Leader. There was no pomp and circumstance in his mother's leadership, which only enraged him more. How dare she pretend to be a woman of the people when her whole time as a parent she only acted for herself.

Kylo looked at the door and clenched his fist, feeling the gears within the lock snap as the door flew open. He looked around the room and attempted to call the holocrons with the force. _Of course it doesn't work._ His mother had been the only person who had spent more time with Han Solo than he had, so she knew how to properly lock her valuables. Kylo attempted to unlock all of the locked cabinets with the force, but of course his mother had predicted he would do so, so every drawer had a force-proof lock. Kylo got on his knees and looked at all the safes and just imagined where his mother would put something so valuable. He crawled under her desk and felt around for a secret compartment latch. Twenty minutes of fumbling around with the metal desk, Kylo had found the compartment. His trouble continued as he attempted to break the lock holding him back from the holocrons. He tried a plethora of codes to get in H-A-N, L-U-K-E, R-E-S-I-S-T-A-N-C-E, A-L-D-E-R-A-A-N until he typed in the one which led to the successful beep: 2-3-6, B-E-N.

Kylo grinned as the large college of crystalline squares fell upon his stomach. He stuffed his loot into the pocket of his robes and noticed a letter fluttering down onto him on a fine white parchment.

 _Ben,_

 _I am letting you have these because they are yours-they always have been. I am just hoping that your interest in these perhaps means that there is a shred of the light left in you. We may be leading different sides of this war, but I would like to meet with you one day and just talk. No First Order, no Resistance, just conversation. I know this is a very utopian dream, but there are many conversations we never got the opportunity to have. Many conversations that are far overdue._

 _I know at the moment you are rolling your eyes in that way your father always did and thinking of me as a mad woman. And now I know you're grimacing at the comparison to your father. Ben, even though it has been decades since I have last seen you, I have not given up hope. You have done some despicable things, worse than your grandfather or any other being in the galaxy, yet I just wanted to let you know that I am proud of you. I am not proud of your actions or the man you have become, but I am proud of my son. I just hope it is not too late for you to be proud to be my son._

 _Enjoy these holocrons and learn all they have to offer. Number nineteen is especially informative, I can assure you._

 _Once again, please consider my offer. If you do choose to reject it, then at least talk to her. I know what I have done wrong, she has done nothing. She carries the same guilt you do, Ben. Relieve her of it. She will do the same for you._

 _I hope you'll find all you're looking for._

 _Your mother,_

 _Leia Organa_

He scoffed as he stuffed the letter into a pocket of his robes. _Letting me have these? No I am taking them!_ How dare his mother try to manipulate his emotions and sway him to the light? He wasn't stupid enough to fall for that as a child, and especially was not as a 43-year-old man with more power than his mother would ever accumulate. That is what he hated most about his mother, she always believed she could change the people around her. She spent thirty years trying to change Han Solo and failed and had since moved to Kylo. _There is nothing left for me here._

* * *

Kylo's feet clomped as he tore across the linoleum in triumph, pounding like thunder. No one was going to stop him. He could kill any common man with the snap of his fingers and all of the Resistance's force users were gone. Luke Skywalker was dead, his mother was on Naboo, and Rey... he had no idea where Rey was. She strangely was not on the list to go to Naboo, but that must have been a mistake. The young Jedi had become a Resistance colonel in the sixteen years since he had last seen her. _Since she had rejected his offer to be his empress._

Something inside of Kylo pulled him to the thought of Rey and that night they had spent together. Hands roaming each other in a burst of pent up passion that had been building up through a connection unlike any other. That next morning they killed Snoke, and then she had left him on his knees. She could have been the best Sith the galaxy had ever seen. Instead, she gave up all her potential for the light and the hypocrisies that eroded the Jedi.

His mind seemed to sense his uneasiness and dragged him back towards the compartments of the officers. He smirked at the discarded door in front of his parents' old compartment as he observed the long corridor. All of the doors seemed to have been branded by some sort of insignia, designating them to a specific captain or admiral. There was none that signaled that Rey lived there. _Of course she_ _would choose the simplicity of being unrecognized. You could take the girl out of Jakku..._

Kylo glanced towards FN-2187's compartment. Next to it sat an unmarked door. "Of course she would never leave him. Two traitors together." Perhaps it was the recollections of their night together or an indescribable feeling of loneliness he felt, but he needed to just see her. A force imprint was in there, he could feel it. An aching panic hit him as he slowly carved out the lock, which clattered to the floor. The compartment was strangely unsentimental: photograph frames turned backwards, the living room completely devoid of all signs of life. The master bedroom's door was wide open and looked unslept in with the comforter neatly folded like the way they do in the First Order when you are just moving in: no clothes or photos or anything to be quite exact. Maybe Kylo's paranoia got the best of him and no one did live there...

Until he felt a strong pulsating within his very core. The force signature was strong and gave off an impression like it was feeding on his own, expanding. Kylo felt Rey, but he also felt something much more sinister within it. Kylo tried to fight it off, but for every push it impeded upon his own a bit more, almost mocking him. The Supreme Leader of the First Order would not let some Jakku scavenger make him feel like a fool. She had already done that twice-once when she had given him the scar and when she had rejected him-dissent would not be tolerated anymore.

Kylo slowly walked towards the other room, making as little noise as possible. He would kill the last Jedi and finally finish his job as the "Jedi Killer". The door was well-oiled, opening up without a creak. Then he saw her in the smaller room, sleeping peacefully. _She will stay in that position forever._ The darkness framed her face in a way that he could only see her freckles, but Kylo could tell that she was still beautiful. _How was she able to maintain her youth so well?_ She almost looked immortal, but all that would change when he killed her. Kylo opened his lightsaber and went closer to the bed. _Let old Luke Skywalker see this. I am going to do to his padawan exactly what he tried to do to me._

As he approached, Kylo Ren did not waver in the way his uncle had. He moved towards her until he saw a familiar pair of hazel eyes open. He called her saber over to him from the nightstand just as she had. Her force signature was stronger than his, but he had the element of surprise. Defeated, she frowned. "You're quite a loud thinker," she said. "It's felt like you've been yelling at me for the past ten minutes." That was not her voice. That was not Rey's voice. This one was a higher pitch and lacked Rey's accent.

The light reflected off his saber onto her face, Kylo noticed that the only characteristics she shared with Rey were the freckles and eyes. Even though they didn't have all the same features, Kylo instantly saw Rey in the girl's mannerism. This must be her daughter. A rush of rage ran through Kylo as he thought of another man touching Rey and giving her this child-this extremely powerful child.

"I don't want to kill you," he rasped through the mask.

She laughed, "that's not what it's sounded like since you've entered my compartment."

Kylo groaned, "I don't want to kill you, but I will if you don't answer a few questions for me." He inched closer to the girl, she appeared unfazed.

She extended her arm and another saber barreled into her grasp. "It appears that I don't have to answer shit." With the agility of a cat, she hopped out of her bed and lunged at him. Kylo deflected her attack and was confronted with her choice of saber: Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber. The saber her mother had used.

It was then that he noticed how small she was. The girl couldn't be much taller than 5 feet, yet she had a much larger presence. He continued to block her swings, not going on offense. The girl was a nuisance, but he was not going to kill her. There was information that he still wanted, and she was the only one in the vicinity who had the answers, and though she may be powerful, Kylo couldn't say if she knew the extent of her power. If she had known, she would not have been living in a small, spare bedroom in an unmarked compartment. She definitely would not be sleeping in a room covered with posters of boybands, have makeup thrown all across the desk, and a giant plush wookiee on the bed. If she had known, she wouldn't have left alone on the base while the rest of the Resistance was defending from a fake attack on Naboo. From what Kylo could tell, someone like the girl who stood before him could not possibly have the durability to be the strongest force user in the galaxy, yet there she was.

"You have quite a mouth on you," Kylo hissed.

The girl pursed her lips and rolled her hazel eyes, "Do you understand that every time you say something, it just sounds like someone put the wrong frequency on their radio. Is the super slow grumble a way to prevent you from feeling emasculated or is the Supreme Leader addicted to spice?"

She swung at his arm, her black curls bouncing with the force of the swing. She nicked the side of his arm, Kylo barely flinched. "Are your parents proud of you speaking to authority like that?" The same way Rey had spoken to him during every one of their encounters.

The young girl hurled herself at him with an animalistic rage. "You really think you're funny, huh? So desperate for answers from a teenage girl that you stoop to the levels of taunting her about her dead parents? I always knew the First Order was scum bu-" He cut her off.

"Dead? Your mother is-" she nodded twice in affirmation, fingers firmly gripping her saber. _Dead. That meant Rey was gone. Truly gone forever._

"I guess news doesn't travel that fast through the First Order... Some super network you are."

"Your disrespect is not going to be tolerated. You are only here through my generous mercy." both pairs of eyes narrowed at one another, one blazing through the dark of night, the other hidden behind an obsidian mask.

The girl tightly grinned at him, choosing that moment to recklessly lunge at him. The girl fought dirty, she definitely did not learn that from Luke Skywalker and his strict Jedi rules. Kylo pinched his fingers together and suddenly her saber was called towards his free hand. "Wait! How did you-"

"You're powered through pure rage. To be quite frank, that's weak. Pathos-fueled force makes it quite easy for someone like me to disrupt. I channel the power itself and then it isn't tainted by human emotion."

She sneered, "Must be real easy for you since you're not a human."

 _Ignore it. Just ignore her and get some answers. The answers you were looking for have changed, but she still holds all the answers._ "So little girl, let's sit in the living room and we can that conversation."

"I'm not a little girl," she snapped. "I am the most powerful being in the galaxy."

Kylo smiled slightly behind his mask when she said that. She reminded Kylo of himself as a teenager- full of self-doubt, hubris, untamed power, and rage. He empathized with her conflicted feelings as he acknowledged that had underestimated her completely. It wasn't until that moment that Kylo had realized that he had gotten old. he used to be constantly underestimated by those around him-Ben Solo was weak and spineless-now, he had become the scorning adult.

"You do not need to tell me that you're powerful. Let us two powerful individuals have a little chat."

White teeth clenched into a snarl, "You took my sabers, so I don't have a choice, don't I?"

He made his way out of the bedroom to the sitting room and patted the couch, "sit, sit."

"Don't tell me to fucking sit in my own home," she mumbled in a hushed tone. The girl leaned against a pillar, intentionally defying him. She would not listen to a single thing he said.

"Suit yourself," he quipped, kicking his feet onto the coffee table. "So what happened to your parents?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, looking a little bit uneasy at his directness. Apparently the people around her had flourished all of their speech. "I'm telling you nothing until you take that stupid helmet off. I won't speak to anyone who needs to hide behind a mask." _She sounded exactly like her mother._

"I was just being polite. I don't need you to talk," Kylo reached into her mind, but the second he reached a memory, he was instantly thrown out."

A pleased look danced across the girl's face. "You willing to take your mask off now?"

"Not particularly," he responded flatly. "I am your Supreme Leader, I don't listen to orders. Especially not from short teenage girls with anger issues." They glared back and forth across the room, neither daring to speak or move. Both remained statuesque until the girl burst into a fit of laughter. "What is so funny?"

"Your mask," she doubled over, clenching her stomach. "Your mask makes you look like a giant penis." The girl could barely verbalize a single word without giggling, her face was turning a rosy hue from all the laughter.

"Disgusting. Purely and utterly disgusting. Your lack of respect is truly appalling. I'm feeling pretty confidant that the Resistance will finally fall apart when you take over." Kylo realized that he had fully made the switch to his Supreme Leader voice, and the girl wasn't having it. His words had struck a nerve in her like nothing else and rage filled her eyes. Her force signature screamed anger, anger, anger! She had been told that exact statement before, and it felt like a stab in the gut.

Her hand clenched and suddenly the respirator on his helmet began to melt, cutting off his oxygen flow. The melting continued even though Kylo tried to fight it. He felt his face turning purple as he scrambled to lift the helmet, throwing the mask down as he gasped for breath.

"Whoops," she said with a shrug observing the scorched pile of plastic and metal laying on the floor.

"You happy now?" he managed to get out through dry heaves.

A smirk danced upon her red lips, "Jumping for joy." The girl examined Kylo whose eyes were still zooming around the room as he pushed back his black curls. "You live in an ivory tower, Supreme Leader. And one day it will all come crumbling down on you. Everything you have spent your life building will be ruined." She took calculated steps towards him, "I will ruin you."

Something in Kylo told him that one day she will be right.

* * *

Kylo and the girl remained silent for a full hour. Both personally enjoyed the quiet, so neither truly cared that there was no speaking between them.

"Are you planning on leaving?" she snapped.

Blankly he responded, "No." He pulled the thick, leather gloves off his hands, dropping them in his lap, "I'm still waiting for that conversation. I have nothing to do, so this could take as long as you'd like it to."

She hissed at him, "You're a very strange looking man." Kylo had become broader in the past twenty years, yet his body parts still didn't look like they fit together.

"Insulting me is not going to lead me to leave. I just want my conversation"

The girl rolled her eyes, "so let's conversate."

"Converse." She quirked an eyebrow at him. "it's converse, not conversate." Kylo instantly regretted saying anything as she looked like she was going to kill him. "How did your parents die?"

"Snoke murdered my father before I was born. My mother died last year at the hands of your men. She was saving a group of Twi'lek schoolchildren and had the choice between shielding them or shielding herself. She chose them." The girl played an image of being non-chalant, but it was obvious there was a lot of raw pain that remained.

Kylo felt like a stone just dropped in his stomach. Under his order, Rey was killed. Kylo wanted to reach out to the girl, but something was holding him back. All he could force out was a quick, "I'm sorry."

"Just get on to your next question." she hissed, running her fingers through her curls.

They continued through a rapid-fire question and answer session, neither responding or showing emotion.

"Who's training you?"

"I'm training myself."

"Why aren't you on Naboo?"

"My grandmother wanted me safe and thinks I'm too reckless. She told me to stay home."

"And you listened?"

"I've given her a few major scares these past few months. I would be skinned alive if I left the base without permission again. I almost lost the ship playing sabacc last time."

"Is your grandmother the one taking care of you?"

"I guess. I'm fifteen, so old enough to take care of myself, so I pretty much have tried to do everything by myself. Occasionally General Dameron and General Finn make me dinner, but I like doing it myself."

"Is your grandmother force sensitive?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't act on it."

Kylo felt a kinship to the girl in that moment. She was the only one of her kind had pushed everyone else away. Her force signature only emphasized that fact. It craved others, so much so that it encroached upon his own, but the second he reached to hers... she instantly pushed him out. This girl was on the road to self-destruction. She was following his path from so many years previously.

He nodded at her, "That's all I need. Thank you..." he trailed off. "I just realized that I don't know your name."

"Alexandria. Alexandria Benjamin Solo."

* * *

AN: thank you all for reading the first chapter of this fic! It's an idea that has been floating through my head for the longest time, so I just decided to write it out.

The model I used for Alexandria is Danielle Campbell, especially in this photo

url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjRu4Xlk6XbAhWJpFkKHRYGDNMQjhx6BAgBEAM&url=https%3A%2F% . %2Fpin%2F368661919490423634%2F&psig=AOvVaw3bmbYUn92K1KNY4bysnDXK&ust=1527482822339695

NEXT CHAPTER: what really went down between Kylo and Rey and Kylo realizes that Alexandria is his daughter

PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update, but this is a pretty big chapter. It was originally supposed to be three individual chapters, but I was writing out of order so I just made one really long chapter. IN YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WOULD PREFER MORE FREQUENT BUT SHORTER UPDATES OR LESS FREQUENT BUT LARGER UPDATES. THANKS.**

 **I've been working this summer and getting all my stuff together to return back to uni for the fall, so I've been pretty busy, so sorry for the long wait. Enjoy the show.**

* * *

 **16 Years Earlier**

Rey pushed against a stormtrooper's grip. "Binder cuffs, huh? I wouldn't hold your breath that they will keep me down. It's a bit sad that the only time you can capture me is when I literally give myself up to you."

 _"Shut up,"_ He hissed through their force connection. He lead the stormtrooper through the secret officer pathways of The Supremacy, no one would see them then.

 _"I thought you would parade me around before you killed me. I heard the Jedi Killer took pride in making a show of his kills. What are you doing, Ben?"_ Rey emphasized "Ben" boldly and loudly. She was taunting him, trying to test his limits. It was the same game they had been playing for months, both attempting to lure the other to their side of the force.

Kylo took the slightest bit of pleasure in squeezing the cuffs tighter, " _Shut. Up."_

She didn't even flinch, Rey would continue with this act as long as she wanted to. "Maybe you're tired of fighting it, Ben. Just give yourself over to the light. We both know it's calling to you gets stronger by the day."

 _"Ben Solo is dead,"_ Kylo snapped quickly, almost as if he repeated it to himself over and over.

"Jedi never really die," she quipped, her accent accentuating every syllable. Rey, Kylo, and the stormtrooper stood in silence in the elevator going up to Kylo's compartment. The instant the door slammed, Kylo twisted his wrist and the stormtrooper fell to the ground, dead. "What in bloody hell was that for?"

Kylo groaned as if she was asking him a ridiculous question. "He knew too much-"

"You could have wiped his memory! You could have-"

"Snoke can't know you're here. At least not yet." Kylo twisted his wrist in the opposite direction and Rey's cuffs clattered to the floor. "Enjoy your freedom while it lasts."

She scoffed at his brashness, "My knight in shining armor: saving me from no one but himself." Kylo rolled his eyes, not affected by her current disdain. Rey examined his compartment, oddly surprised by the small size and lack of black. Besides a large black, leather chair, the compartment was accented by dark purples and grays. There were some large pieces of furniture, but the room lacked all sense of sentimentality. "You don't have a lot of stuff. Where's all the glitz and glamour of the First Order?"

He shrugged, "I'm away most of the time. And-"

"And you break things."

"And I break things. Seemed like a smarter decision to just scrap everything I didn't need instead of buying a new set of everything once a week." he flung himself onto the couch and signaled with his eyes for Rey to join him. _She refused._ "So what exactly brought you to this point? Seems a bit out of character to just give yourself up to the First Order."

Hazel eyes bore right into his soul as she scoffed, "You know nothing about my character."

"I know enough, scavenger-"

"Take the mask off, Ben."

A smooth laugh erupted from his lips, the mask manifesting it into a cold grumble. "No. You take off your mask. Tell me why you're here."

"You show me yours and I'll show you mine," Rey taunted. The side of Kylo's mouth turned upwards into a smirk.

"Cheeky, cheeky," he responded.

Rey's chin rested on her hands, eyes rapidly blinking in a gesture of waiting. " _I have all day, I can wait you out. The real question is: can you wait me out? I'm sure Snoke will know by dawn,"_ Rey said through their force connection, drawing out all the syllables. The prospect of Snoke getting to Rey first frightened Kylo so much that he flung his mask onto the floor. " _Thank you,"_ she shot him a grateful smile as he ran his fingers through his hair. They sat in silence for a minute, his eyes firmly on her, Rey's eyes firmly on the helmet. "I just have one more little request. Would you mind moving the helmet? I feel like it's staring at me."

Kylo groaned as he catapulted the helmet into an open room. "I have a feeling that there are a lot more requests to come." She shrugged in response. Rey enjoyed watching the twitch on Kylo's mouth as he tried to not snap at her lack of talking. He was so ready to burst. Pushing his buttons was so easy, and Rey was quite good at it. "Why aren't you with your beloved Resistance?" Kylo spat the word 'Resistance' as if it were poison in his mouth. Rey remained silent. "I'm losing my patience, scavenger," she said nothing. "Rey," he warned.

"I'm much nicer when I'm called by my name. It's just the right thing to do: get some respect, give some respect. It's just the polite way to be. Are manners taught in the First Order?"

He sharply inhaled. "Why. Are. You. Here?" Each word sounded like the buildup to an eventual snap of the force.

"Ever consider that perhaps I was here to see your beautiful face and charming personality?" Sarcasm rolled off her tongue like it was her first language.

Both faces remained straight, neither reacting to her jab. She was not going to give him the pleasure of smiling and he would not give her the upper hand. "You're funny. Maybe you should drop this Jedi thing and become a comedian. But in truth, I never really liked comedians."

Rey knew what was coming and just let it happen as she felt him enter her mind. She winced as she felt him rifle through her recent memories until he found the one he wanted. Usually, she would push him out immediately, but it was much less humiliating to let him find out himself rather than to tell him.

When Kylo exited her brain, a wide smirk sat across his lips. "You think you can save me? Do you think you can bring Ben Solo back from the dead? You've spent far too long with the delusions of my family. Ben Solo is dead and gone," a wicked laugh sprung from his lips.

Rey rolled her eyes at him, "you just called them your family. I guess Ben Solo is there somewhere." This comment enraged Kylo and he got up from the couch, shooting a lamp into the walls with the flick of his wrist. Kylo cursed under his breath at the decision as it was the only source of light in the room, enveloping he and Rey in darkness. "Why are you fighting it? I know you get the dreams. I feel your force signature there."

"I get the stupid dreams, so what?" he said.

Rey walked towards him, carefully trying to avoid furniture in her way. "You've seen that beautiful little girl who runs in the meadow. If you choose the light, then she will yours-she will be ours. I don't particularly like you, Ben, but if the force destines it to be that way, then there must be a reason-"

"You aren't speaking about the more desirable option: you turning to the dark and us ruling the galaxy together-"

"I wouldn't!" The prospect of such a result made bile rise up her throat. She would rather die than turn to the dark side. Those dreams always woke her up in cold sweats and dry heaving.

"'If the force destines it to be that way, then there must be a reason," he taunted.

Rage flowed through Rey and she launched the shattered remains of the lamp at Kylo. He looked pleased. "Let all of it out. Let yourself fall into the dark side and see the truth. Unlike you Jedi, we don't try to suppress true human nature."

Rey scoffed at him, "human nature isn't killing your father or slaughtering a school full of Jedi." She hit her bow-shaped lip and shook her head. "But you wouldn't know. Your uncle was right, there's no human left in you. You're just as bad as Snoke-no actually you're worse. At least Snoke doesn't bother to hide behind a stupid mask. He doesn't use a ridiculous fake name. And he is assured in who he is-"

"I am-"

"No, you're not. If that was the case I wouldn't be able to feel you grapple with the pull from the light." Rey continued to take calculated steps towards Kylo. Once she reached him, she looked up at him and stroked the side of his face, "Let it pull you, Ben." The moment they touched, both felt the force radiate through their bodies. There was so much fear in that single vibration, but that fear was not a fear of terror, but a fear of the insatiable feeling that tingle gave them. That feeling felt like life, death, love: it was all the colors one could ever imagine and more. It was a feeling that they both would die to replicate, and that was horrifying to both Kylo and Rey. They tried to back away from one another, but the force would not allow that, cementing them into their positions.

Hazel eyes met brown ones and they locked. Rey noticed that Kylo almost looked disappointed. The cocky glint was out of his eyes and the smarmy smirk off his lips. "You've wasted your time. I think you should leave." The downtrodden expression on his face matched with the sudden gentle sternness of his voice was tragically beautiful.

"If I could, I would. It appears we're stuck here." At that moment both tried to pull away, but like an elastic band were pushed back even closer. "Well, this is great. I'm trapped with someone who is sucking the air out the room." Rey scowled at Kylo who sneered.

"Oh I suck all the air out of the room?" he scoffed. "What about you with your holier-than-thou Jedi rhetoric?"

Rey was seething. There was no way she was going to take that sort of talk from Kylo. "My rhetoric?! The amount of times I have heard you say 'Ben Solo is dead' only proves that you've been brainwashed by Snoke. You're a walking, talking First Order poster. To think that the dark side is the proper way to go is just utterly ridiculous. Why are you trying to prove that Ben Solo is dead to? Me or yourself? You try so hard to emulate your grandfather, but in the end, he came back to the light-"

"And died."

"If you died, it would make my life a lot easier."

"So it seems that I have to stick around for a little bit." Their close proximity gave Kylo a proper opportunity to look at her: her plump, red bow-shaped lips, the freckles that danced across the bridge of her nose, the flecks of gold in her hazel eyes, her sun-kissed skin. She didn't look like one of those models in ads for Canto Bight, instead, she looked right out of a dream. The light practically radiated off of her.

Rey crossed her arms, not amused by his joke. "I actually have an idea."

"That's a first," he snapped.

Rey stomped on his foot with a big clang, leaving him cursing under his breath. "We can't separate, but if we move in the same direction, then we can travel. So if we try taking a step together, then we can get somewhere." Kylo reluctantly nodded his head, hating to admit that someone else was right. "Left," they moved left. "Right," they moved right. Two sets of robes-one beige, the other stark black-moved together in sync like a waltz. There was an argument in the middle about Kylo's steps being too large, forcing Rey to fall behind, but besides that, they managed to get around without a hitch. After five minutes of synchronized motion, they barreled towards the couch to sit. "So do you know anything about a force connection that makes you move with the other person?"

Kylo thought back to his old Jedi teachings, considering a plethora of options until he remembered the one that matched. "The force works in mysterious ways, but I think it's an increased bond from our force connection. It wants us to say something or do something—that I couldn't tell you—but it'll release us after the objective is complete."

"So... what do you think the objective is?"

Kylo scowled, "I'm going to assume it's something I don't like."

Rey beamed at him, "not with that attitude."

Kylo put an exaggerated smile on, "I'm going to assume it's something I don't like."

"That's more like it," the two burst out in a casual laugh. "So let's just talk and hope that we crack the code. What don't you like to talk about...um what was Ben Solo like as a child?"

"Miserable."

She frowned at his answer, "anything besides being a storm cloud for all who knew you?"

Kylo blankly shrugged, "I was pretty sarcastic."

"Wow, why am I not surprised." Rey made a mock face of shock and loudly gasped. "Did you have any hobbies?"

"Making myself miserable, making those around me miserable." She began to interrupt him, but he just kept going. "I guess I had some legitimate hobbies too. I liked training, piloting—well flying the ships was entertaining but the engineering was what really interested me. I enjoyed playing the piano. And strangely I enjoyed speaking to Luke Skywalker on the holovid."

She quirked her eyebrow at him, "he was your uncle, why would that be strange?"

"He tried to kill me-"

"But he's family. I grew up with no one and nothing, I would kill to have an uncle-even one who would try to kill me." Kylo looked across the couch at her and finally realized what her childhood truly was like. She was the loneliest creature in the galaxy but was complacent in that fact. She would want more, but in her mind could be truly happy with what she had. She was the complete and utter opposite of him.

Kylo ran his fingers through his hair, "I think we used up that question up to its full capacity. Do you have any secrets or anything?"

A small giggle ran through the room, "You're pretty funny to think that I would have secrets. I lived alone for nineteen years, nothing is secret-worthy. I guess my only secret is communicating with you." Something broke inside Kylo when he realized that _he_ was her only secret. A sick sort of possessiveness wanted to keep it that way. Eventually, he knew this all would have to end. Tomorrow this would have to end.

"Do you ever think of him? Your father," she asked.

"No." he quickly snapped. _A lie._ In truth, he saw Han Solo every night when he slept, pleading for him not to do it. Some nights he almost doesn't, some nights he doesn't want to, but every night ends with his father getting pushed down the chasm at Starkiller. Kylo thought of Han Solo more in death than he ever did in life. Some days he wishes that he had just let him live out his life and never truly know if or when he had died, but other days he got so angry with the shackles of his memories that he would kill Han Solo over and over again. "Rey," she looked up. "Why do you think I'm worth saving?"

She lounged down on the couch, kicking her feet onto his lap, "I think everyone is worth saving. I feel the struggle within you to be good. I just wish that you would let it overtake you before you drown in your own darkness."

"Struggle is in my nature. It means nothing-"

"It means that there is light within you."

"And I will hate myself every day because of that." Something tugged in Rey, something she would never expect herself to feel: sympathy for Kylo Ren. He was the epitome of what she strived to never be but for some sick reason, she was able to empathize with him, see herself in him, sickeningly understand where he came from.

She glanced over at him, wrestling with his own mind. Ben Solo was in there and wanted to come out, but there was a mental block holding him down. "Do you miss it? The life you had before becoming Kylo Ren?"

"Why would I miss a miserable existence?"

"Why wouldn't you miss being the Prince of Alderaan? Son of two loving parents? The heir to something bigger than yourself-"

"I am the heir to something bigger than myself!" He growled, his emotions instantly turning darker by the second. "I am going to be the Supreme Ruler of the First Order. I am going to rule the galaxy and all who reside in it. I will have everything I could ever want."

The force connection tightened between them and Rey released a sadistic laugh, "And that will never be enough. It will never be enough for you, will it? Not until you cause all the death and destruction you think those who have wronged you deserve. Even then it won't be enough! You will destroy everything you ever see because nothing will be enough. Because it will never fill the void in your heart where you're still pining for the love which you turned away."

"You know nothing."

"Then prove it to me," Rey knew what she was doing, pushing and pushing until he cracked. "Prove it to me, Ben Solo-Kylo Ren, whatever you want to be called."

He rolled his eyes, "Prove to you, what? I have nothing to prove-especially, not to a scavenger like you."

"Ooo pulling out the scavenger card, I see," Rey mocked him. _Push. Push_. "Big bad Kylo Ren needs to resort to name-calling since he knows I'm right." _Push. Push._

Kylo made a large _hmph_ sound. "You're the farthest thing from right."

Rey tilted his chin down so that their eyes were locked. "You're capable of loving nothing."

That got him quite defensive. "That's not true in the slightest."

"Then prove it."

Suddenly his lips were on hers, a hunger overtaking him. Rey instantly stiffened, shocked by the sudden show of affection, but eventually melted into the held-out kiss. It was a passionate, desperate kiss, so far from gentle, it scared Rey a bit. The longer they remained connected, the more she was able to see into his mind. Kylo Ren's thoughts were dark and macabre, it left the same cold and empty feeling she received when she had touched the Dark Side when she was with Master Skywalker. There was so much sadness in this one place. But tucked into a corner was a large burst of light that drew her in. The brightness came from a plethora of different thoughts: thoughts that all revolved around her. Her smile was etched into his thoughts, her lips illuminated all his aspirations. It was then when Rey realized that he was completely and utterly in love with her. Kylo obsessed over their shared thoughts and dreams. Most of all, he loved the fact that she thought she could save him.

The kisses varied in intensity. They began hungry and reckless, looking for any source of touch. Soon the delved into tender and slow kisses, fleeting caresses that were gone as quickly as they appeared. Neither Rey nor Kylo felt as though they had any control of their bodies in those moments. It was as if the force was the one guiding all their moments, making sure they were so in-sync that every push was met with a pull and vice versa.

His lips trailed down her neck causing a light moan to escape her lips in ecstasy. "Kylo..."

"Please," he whispered, "Please call me Ben. It'll be the last time anyone will say it." Her hands trailed through his hair and Kylo was sure he was about to die. The force between them was growing so strong, so inescapable.

The only thing they could do was get closer. She lankily threw her robes onto the floor. Kylo, on the other hand, took off his cape, and then his jacket, and then his tunic, and then the long-sleeved shirt underneath. "You are wearing far too many layers of clothes," she giggled, running her hands into his black undershirt, slowly gliding it over his head.

"The buildup is half the fun," he said, running his eyes over her. She was the picture of light with her white bra and panty set- a vision of angelic innocence-and he was more turned on than he ever had been before. How he managed all those years of sexual suppression at the Jedi Academy, he didn't know looking at all of her.

Rey seductively licked her lips and led him into the bedroom. Kylo instantly regretted his previous statement, the action would be far more than half the fun.

* * *

"Don't you own any clothing that isn't black?" Rey rifled through Kyo's closet for something to put on, flipping through black, heavy pieces of clothing so forcefully that some were landing on the floor.

He gently laughed, propping himself up by his elbows. "No, why would I?"

She pushed a hanger across the rod. The darkness of the rooms and closet was getting intoxicating. Every piece was probably custom made and made of the most expensive and luscious materials. "I don't know. I just think you should. It might curve some of your negativity if you put some variety into your wardrobe."

"Says the girl who only wears those same tan, light-weight robes."

"Where I'm from you only get one outfit," she snapped. His inability to understand how she used to live revolted Rey. His life of privilege would never make it easy for him to even try.

He didn't even wait a moment to reply, "Well if you became my apprentice, then you could get-"

"Don't even suggest the idea." Rey hissed. She would never succumb to the dark, especially not for Kylo Ren. Now that the force had done what it liked, it was time for her to reclaim control over her life. Rey snatched the first casual item she found in the closet. "Turn."

"I am not turning," Kylo, said monotonously. "I saw a lot more than-"

"Turn."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes, turning away from her. When he did look back, he knew that it had been worth it. To Kylo there were few things sexier than seeing pure, followers of the light, Rey draped in his black t-shirt, which hit her lower-thigh. Here she was, draped in his clothes in his bedroom, she was his. "Come back to bed. We still have two hours."

Rey made her way towards him, "Two hours until what?"

"I train for three hours at dusk. Three hours at dawn." She responded with a face that was nothing but horrified. Rey preferred being awake to being asleep any day, but the idea of training at the loneliest parts of the day did not seem like a better option than sleeping. When seeing her reaction, Kylo replied with "It's enjoyable."

She gently shook her head, "No it isn't. You just like being in your own head."

"You're not wrong."

She climbed back into the bed and laid her head on his broad chest. He unexpectedly was so warm. She always thought that Kylo Ren would be cold. "Actually," he said. "Can we actually talk? I don't think I can go back to sleep." Rey nodded, but still closed her eyes against him. Rey learned that Kylo didn't talk much, but once he started talking he didn't stop. As she laid spent in his arms, he continued to babble on about topics she barely understood. She just smiled and pretended to listen as she listened to the slow thump of his heartbeat.

"I never expected this to happen," she said out of nowhere, interrupting his long-winded speech on wind turbines.

Kylo shrugged, pulling her closer to him. "You think I did? Never in my life did I expect to have sex with the Jedi from Jakku. I was raised under the public eye, I was supposed to be with someone from Coruscant. I imagine you thought you'd be with someone from Jakku."

Rey's fists clenched against the comforter. "I always pictured myself alone. People don't have sex on Jakku. People rape or get raped. There is no room for doting families with privileged princes for sons who are stuck in the doldrums because they're spineless."

"What you said was harsh."

"What you said was ignorant."

Rey would spend the rest of her life watching him: his "triumphs" when he decimated full planets to his "failures" of battles lost to the Resistance. All that time, Rey would watch the man she vowed to save from afar, holding onto a secret which she swore he would never find out

* * *

 **16 Years Later**

"Alexandria. Alexandria Benjamin Solo." She said her name with a staunch pride that shook Kylo to his core. Suddenly everything made sense. She was the little girl from him and Rey's dreams all those years back. She was the girl in the meadow. Kylo stared at her for a few moments awestruck. Her red bow-shaped lips came right off his mother, a good percent of Alexandria came right from Leia. The doe-shaped eyes, long lashes, nose. Her long raven curls came from Kylo himself, though. And her smirk... It was the smirk that Kylo had on his own face, the smirk he had inherited from Han Solo. The smirk that had haunted him for years.

"So your father was Ben Solo..." Kylo trailed off, knowing the answer.

"Did you know him?"

"Oh Ben and I were really close, we were practically the same person."

"Then what happened?"

"Ben Solo was a spineless man clutching to the dead Jedi and the Light while I saw the truth. He spent the remainder of his life struggling to be someone he wasn't and avoiding the inevitable. His death was a surprise to no one because he was weak-"

"Shut up," she reached for her saber, but realized she had lost it in her fight with Kylo."

"Pipe down, Lex."

"Don't call me that." _Lex._ The name her mother had always called her. It had been a while since she had heard it and Alexandria would not let this monster taint the memories associated with the nickname.

Something tugged inside Kylo when it finally hit him: she was his kid. She was his kid and she was on the verge of tears. Tears he had caused. He walked towards her, but she instantly moved away.

"I'm sorry if what I said upset you, I'm just trying to wrap my head around everything." _Fuck. What was he going to tell her? I'm sorry that I just realized I have a child after sixteen years?_

Alexandria ignored his comment, "You have five seconds to leave or I swear I will kill you.

"I'm not going anywhere and you're not going to kill me."

"That's cute, you think you have a choice. I don't have to take orders from you or anyone. I'm not above slitting your throat and watching you bleed out on the carpet." Kylo felt her force signature slowly begin to darken and feed upon itself.

Her hazel eyes began to pool with darkness. It was almost like watching himself at her age, and as someone who had spent his entire life running from the sins of his adolescence, it was horrifying to watch the same play out with his daughter.

"You need to calm down right now," Kylo ordered.

"No, I don't. I think I know my power more than a mediocre leader and an even worse Sith."

"I'm no Sith," he said.

That response only seemed to anger the girl more. Kylo remembered the extremely heightened emotions of that state. Every word used to infuriate him, now she was feeling the same."That's even worse. At least the Sith follow someone and believe in something. You're just a guy behind a mask, making up his own rules."

"Alexandria, you have to let go of the anger," he repeated, this time with a more gentle tone.

"Just leave," she seethed.

"Not happening." Kylo was nothing but adamant about staying.

"Now!" Alexandria yelled.

"Not until you release your grip on the force. It's tearing at you." Kylo cursed how impulsive and angry he was. Rey had been somewhat reckless, but overall a very stable person. Alexandria had apparently gotten the worst of her parents' traits.

"I'll show you tearing," she began towards him in attack-mode, using everything within her. Then just as Kylo predicted, the force began to overtake her. Within seconds, the young girl had fallen to her knees, clenching her temples. Alexandria's body gave way, knocking her into a fetal position on the floor, shuddering.

Kylo quickly used the force and called for cold compresses and heat packs. He tried to recall what he had learned for force-migraine situations like this one. His uncle instructing him, _heat for the heart and hands, cold for the head and knees._ An old Jedi trick to restore balance in the body. He rifled through Rey's old cabinets for the variety of herbs he needed to make her the tea to calm her and stop the thrashing of her body and war within her head. He threw them all together into the kettle with some water, his clenching hand boiling the water. The liquid was a bit more purple than when Skywalker had made it, but Kylo had never claimed to be a healer. He slowly poured it into her mouth and instantly noticed the tension in her muscles relax.

He sat on the couch, expectedly. After fifteen minutes Kylo's patience wore thin. This stuff was supposed to work within five minutes. It had always been quick when he had drunk it. He had done the exact same recipe that he had always used. Kylo glanced over to Alexandria, whose body had completely gone slack, but her breathing was still shallow. She looked so young and small like she was just going to break. Then it hit Kylo, she didn't just look small, she was small. He had made the tea for himself at fifteen who happened to be a foot taller than she was. It was too powerful of a relaxor to be taken in doses that were too large. He would just have to wait her out.

He pondered what he would call her—Alexandria just wouldn't do. Alexandria was the perfect name of a dark-side apprentice: long and elaborate with an air of elegance but was not the name of his daughter. He knew for a fact that anyone who knew the girl did not call her by her full name because in the Resistance names were short and concise. At most a first name would have two syllables, but even that was rare. From the way she reacted earlier, Lex was not an option, which knocked off Lexa, Alex, Alexa, and Lexi. Xan or Dria were just ugly in his opinion. His mind raced a mile a minute considering all his choices, opting for Andie, far enough from her past to be acceptable. This was what fathers were supposed to pick when before the child was born, not when they were practically fully grown.

Supreme Ruler Ren looked down at the slowly heaving mess that was his daughter. He remembered how awful it was to be in a state like that: a fully functional brain going in and out between a dreamscape and reality, and having no control of his comatose body. As much as he didn't want to do it to Alexandria, Kylo knew that he must. He lifted her eyelids, and saw the glazed over nature of her hazel eyes and knew she was currently stuck in her head. _Thank the force._ His eyes locked with her and with a gentle but stern voice he said, "You're going to come back to my ship and you're going to let me train you. You're not going to want to, but you know it's the only way you're going to be able to survive." He hoped her fragile mind would help his mind trick to stick because usually on someone so powerful, there was no way it would.

He got to thinking. Why was she named after him? Probably was his mother's doing, wanting to hold on to the last living shreds of Ben Solo. And where was his mother anyway? How dare she leave his child alone while she led her armies. Alexandria was Leia's responsibility since her parents were dead-except her father wasn't dead. Kylo knocked the stack of books from a side table onto the ground and yelled. He yelled for all the moments he missed with his daughter and all the moments he will miss in the future. She would and could never accept him as her father when she had this image of perfect Ben Solo drilled into her head. Perhaps it was better that way.

Two hours later Kylo felt her force signature stable out and her eyes flutter open. Her eyes met his and she grimaced. "How did you know how to do that? I don't feel the crippling afterpains."

"The same thing would happen to me back when I was your age. Too much power and too many feelings, not enough places to put them."

She responded quickly and aggressively, hoping to get her answers and ridding herself of Kylo. "How were you able to stop them?"

He glanced at the girl and realized that she would have some real problems with helping herself. He had extreme self-control problems with the force when he was younger-he had them all the way through adulthood. Yet, once he was able to stop a decent percentage of the rage, the attacks stopped. "I learned self-control."

"I have self-control," she snapped.

"You really don't," he gently laughed. Alexandria's force signature was the most unstable he had ever seen, and her teenage angst was not helping. "Let me train you and you will never feel that way again."

As a child, her mother had always told her to hide from First Order officers if they ever approached her. That lesson still rang true at that moment. Alexandria would never go with the First Order, especially not their leader. He had led to the deaths of so many people she had known. A man like that was not capable of helping teenage girls with the force. "You must be delusional to believe that I would ever go back with you."

"Quite possibly. But I'm a delusional man who no longer gets force-induced migraines," she was good at playing this game, but he was better. Kylo had been aloof and snarky for three times her lifetime. A fifteen-year-old girl would not intimidate the Supreme Leader of the first order.

"I can teach myself," she said, but not even she could believe it. Kylo Ren was the only other person left in the galaxy who could help her, but she would never give up her pride and her mother's legacy to join him. Her denial to join him was becoming harder and harder to say. Physically the words were beginning to refuse to leave her lips.

"You can't teach what you still need to learn, Andie. There happens to be no one left in the galaxy who is powerful and knowledgeable enough to teach you besides me." Her eyebrow quirked up at the nickname, but she didn't seem to protest.

"There is nothing a dark force-wielder could teach me. I just need to train the migraines away."

"That's impossible. If you don't train it away, you will pop too many blood vessels in your brain and die. Sound like fun?" Kylo pointed to his and her sabers in his possession, "I seem to have all the weapons as well, so you don't have very much bargaining power. You're leaving with me whether you like it or not."

Alexandria hissed at him, trying to inflict an aneurysm upon Kylo, but instead winced in pain herself.

He huffed as he looked down at the struggling girl. Was this what he was like all those years ago? Raging against all possible forces to the point where he hurt himself. He began to feel a smidgen of sympathy for his mother as she was the one who would receive the brunt of his blows. "You're too weak at the moment. Try to kill me later."

"Fine."

"Fine, what?"

"Fine, I'll let you train me."

"Good choice."

She began to walk towards her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" he called after her.

"Packing. I'm not going to your depressing ship where you're probably considered one of the best dressed-which is really sad-and not have at least something enjoyable in my life. If I'm going to be your captive, I'm going to be the best fucking looking captive you've ever had."

"Language."

"Oh fuck off." As she cursed at him, there was a smidge of pride within Kylo and he saw himself in her.

She slowly began rifling through an overstuffed closet and tosses piles of stuff onto the bed. Everything she owned looked expensive and lavish, frivolous items Kylo knew Rey would never let her daughter buy. His mother must spoil the girl just as she had with him.

The minutes dragged on of monotonous tossing and grabbing different shirts and tossing them into different piles. "Couldn't you call the items that you want? This is taking forever."

"I don't abuse the force." There was a taunting tone to her voice like she abused the force every moment of the day. She was abusing his patience.

"Oh, bullshit-"

"Language," she mocked.

"You're just trying to waste as much time as possible, hoping I'll get frustrated and leave or you can think of a plan to disarm me before we leave."

"Is it working?"

"No." _Funny._ He never thought any kid of his would be funny.

Kylo closed his fist and all the clothes were stuffed into her trunk, "Time's up."

"But wrinkles."

"If you didn't want wrinkles, then you should have "abused the force" a little bit. You were blessed with all this power and you don't use practically any of it. Skywalker did the exact same moral philosophy and now he's dead."

"Don't speak of the dead that way. Especially good people like Master Skywalker," Alexandria spat.

Kylo looked at the girl and felt a visceral hatred for his uncle once again. He had poisoned her just like he had poisoned Rey and tried to poison him. He would never be ridden of the influence of Luke Skywalker. "The only thing your precious Master Skywalker was good at was lying and playing the humble hero. He was nothing but a fraud. He peaked too early and spent the rest of his days riding on the coattails of the accomplishments of his adolescence."

"At least he has accomplishments. What have you done besides killing your master and seizing power illegitimately?"

"I killed your grandfather. Does that count for anything?"

"You're despicable, Ren."

"I never claimed not to be."

"You're a cruel, miserable person who doesn't deserve life. That's why you have no family or anything of value," she spat. _Oh Andie,_ he thought, _you would never even know._

* * *

After their argument in Alexandria's bedroom, Kylo noticed a familiar case sitting on a table lodged into a darkened corner near her dresser. He walked over and stroked the leather, running his fingers over the engraving. _Ben Solo._ There was something so satisfying knowing that it now belonged to her. It was the chess set from his childhood home in Coruscant. His mother had taught him war strategy from that chess set, he still used several of the maneuvers he had learned. Kylo grabbed the worn-out handle of the case and hauled it off the table, dropping the letter from his mother in its place. _Then she'll know._

Alexandria wrinkled her nose, "What are you doing with that?"

"Mental training is just as important as physical training. In your case, probably even more important. We'll play a round or two every day, and by the end of our training, I expect you to be able to beat me. And I'm quite good."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course you are, old man."

Getting Alexandria to leave the compartment was a much harder task than Kylo had suspected. Her stubbornness kept her grounded in her spot until he had to practically drag her away. Kylo cursed both himself and Rey for her strong will and inability to compromise. It wasn't until Kylo promised her that she would be back to the Resistance as soon as she was stable with her power that Alexandria was willing to cooperate and drop the plethora of excuses she made to prevent her from leaving. Kylo cursed himself for making the promise as well as the manipulation of her mind to make her agree to such a promise because he was almost certain he would never make good on it. Andie was the heir to the First Order and that was where she belonged. He would not only train her in the force but in all the ways she needed to become the next Supreme Leader.

Kylo knew to make her leave her home was a tragedy in itself. It had been the place she had shared with her mother, the place she was raised, the place she probably planned to stay forever. He too had left home at a young age with no knowledge on when or if he would return and it had turned him for the worse. Ben Solo was a lost young man, but Kylo Ren carried a darkness unlike anyone else in the galaxy. He did not want the same fate for his daughter.

* * *

There was no way he was going to take that minuscule ship back to his own on the neighboring planet. He was suffocating in it when he was by himself, putting a second person was asking for asphyxiation. He hadn't hotwired a ship in two decades and had become quite rusty.

"If you turn the drill to the right, the panel will come out easier," Alexandria called out while sitting atop the ship.

Kylo tried her suggestion and with a loud _pop,_ the panel fell onto the floor, which caused Andie to smirk. "You're fifteen, why do you know anything about hot-wiring a ship?"

"Why do _you_ know anything about hot-wiring a ship, Supreme Leader?" she shot back.

"Just so you know, before this whole Supreme Leader thing began, I used to be quite good at hot-wiring." Kylo pictured himself at her age, sneaking off from Skywalker's academy with a hot-wired ship and just flying aimlessly by himself for hours. It did not get better than those lost hours.

"So if I continue my hot-wiring, then I'll be able to become Supreme Leader and unjustly murder people?" _Yes._ he wanted to respond. _Do anything you want and the galaxy will be yours. It'll be all yours eventually._ "Anyway, I was only given the Falcon for my fifteenth birthday. What was I supposed to do beforehand?"

"The Falcon..." he trailed off.

"My ship. Or my severely out-of-date ship." Kylo nodded, barely listening past the fact that she was now in possession of the Millenium Falcon. He stupidly had this idea that once he had killed Han Solo, the ship had died with him. The ship that used to be a menace in the sky had not really been talked about or spotted since then. But instead, it was in the possession of his daughter he had not known about. Kylo bet that Andie idolized Han Solo as well, believing him to be this hero who died valiantly for his cause against the treacherous Kylo Ren. The way her mother saw it, the way _his_ mother saw it.

"So you like to fly?"

"There's no better feeling."

Andie hopped into the copilot seat with a hostile look of disdain etched upon her face. Her persistent disapproval of him and her situation was unwavering. _What could expect from his daughter?_ She kicked her feet onto the dashboard to piss him off, but Kylo ignored her. His one worry was that her aggression could cause a wire to pop. His hotwiring had been messy, but nevertheless sufficient, he couldn't risk something falling. A multitude of colored wires were already sticking out of the panel he lodged back in. The experience just cemented in the fact that twenty years ago he would have been able to do the hotwiring in five minutes, but now he had become practically inept. Kylo hadn't done any sort of engineering in years and probably lacked the mental capacity to do so anymore.

"How long is the trip going to take?"

"Well, first we're going to transfer onto my ship because this one is just tragic. After that, it should take around five hours."

"Five hours? Have you ever flown a ship before?"

"Funny. We can't drive in hyperspeed for the majority of the trip unless you want to get blown to smithereens. Even though it would be my ship, my gunmen are trained to blast anything going at hyperspeed next to the base. The majority of them are dumb as bricks, so I wouldn't put it past them to unintentionally kill their Supreme Leader."

"It would be intentional."

"Watch it."

"Go swallow your own ashes, old man."

When they reached Kylo's ship, Alexandria was obviously impressed, but would not let it show. Her lip was bent in a nonchalant scowl. His ship was easily the most technologically advanced in the galaxy. The outside was a gorgeous obsidian color so dark it would simply fade into the shadows. The inside was much larger than the exterior led on, intricately designed to serve all of Kylo's needs.

"Does this suit your every want and need?"

"I've seen better, but it will do." Kylo gently smiled and looked away from her.

* * *

Immediately after landing, Kylo was bombarded by a familiar red head of hair, which had begun to gray at the sides. "Ren," Hux sneered. "How was your little, unannounced trip?" It was obvious that the general was angry about being left high and dry for so long. Kylo was not in the mood to deal with the other man.

"You will refer to me by my title or I'll kill you," Kylo's tone was firm. _His Supreme Leader voice._

Hux, on the other hand completely ignored everything that came out of Kylo's mouth, rolling his eyes, "I wasn't going to call you 'Supreme Leader' sixteen years ago, I sure as hell am not going to call you it now." Over the years, the hatred between the two had grown to ambivalence and from ambivalence to a friendship that neither would admit to.

"You missed eight meetings."

"I am the Supreme Leader. I don't attend meetings, I call meetings.'

Hux' pursed his lips, "you called these meetings last week."

Kylo brushed that statement off and began walking away from his ship, Hux trailing after him obediently.

"If that miscreant you call a son is sleeping in my chambers again, I am taking full jurisdiction to kill him."

"I kicked Thelonious out fifteen minutes ago."

"Doesn't he have a fleet he's supposed to be training?" Kylo shot at him. His mood was irritated at best, murderous at worst. Hux did not seem to care.

"Don't you have a galaxy you're supposed to be commanding?"

Kylo ignored the other man. "He's a lazy miscreant. I have half a mind to demote him."

"Please do, it'll save me a lot of grief." General Hux stopped in his tracks to the petite girl mimicking their entire conversation to herself. "Who is this?" he asked.

"Alexandria," she extended her hand, "his new glorified prisoner."

"Alexandria, my apprentice," Ren corrected. He snapped his fingers and a droid appeared. "Please take Alexandria to my quarters and show her to the sitting room. Call the chambermaid droids to sweep up the spare bedroom and make it into somewhere inhabitable for a teenage girl." The droid replied back with a few quick beeps and guided Alexandria away from the two men. Her frown contorted her face into one of pure disgust as she contemplated why she had agreed to come to the First Order. The base was so dark and so sterile. She wouldn't admit it, but the base frightened her slightly. The size itself allowed for her to die and not be found for weeks and there appeared to be no sign of happiness on the entire base. Everyone just looked like they were existing and very little else.

Hux turned back to Kylo, a grin spread across his face. "Thank all your lucky stars she doesn't have your ears."

"How did you—" Kylo choked through what he could get out of the sentence.

"I'm not an idiot. She is the mirror image of your mother at her age, and there happens to be only two other living people with Alderaanian inflections in their voice and they happen to come from the same family."

"I don't have Alderaanian inflections in my speech." Kylo fought back.

"Then you're more delusional than I thought," Hux chucked, running his hands through his graying sideburns. "She also has your unruly mop of hair and the same scowl. Does she know?"

Kylo quickly shot back an answer, "If she knew, would you think she would agree to come?"

"I don't think she agreed to come in the first place."

"After all these years you're finally getting it."

Hux rolled his eyes, beginning to walk away from his Supreme Leader. It was not in his job description to validate all of Kylo's horrible decisions."And you're getting reckless. What do you think her grandmother is going to do when she learns that the girl is gone?"

"I think I can handle General Organa."

"And if you can't?"

"Then we might have a war on our hands."


End file.
